


"Practice"

by AdrianBlack



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, First Time, Soul Resonance, Underage Sex, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianBlack/pseuds/AdrianBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a break from training with the rest of the students, Maka and Soul venture off to do a little practicing on their own.  Between the heat and the stress, the meister and weapon find that resonating souls can be pleasurable too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Practice"

**Author's Note:**

> While this certainly isn't my first erotic fiction, it IS my first Fanfic. Hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think, comments and helpful criticisms are welcome. XD

**Disclaimer** **:** All Soul Eater characters are the property of Atsushi Okubo, Gangan Comics, and Funimation.  No copyright infringement is intended.

 

 **"Practice"**

  
Maka and Soul had been practicing for hours and the heat was starting to get to her. Soul landed with a thud in the earth as Maka slumped against the handle. Sweat dripped from her forehead and dropped in splatters on Soul's face.

" _Hey! Get it together Maka! Why are you pushing yourself so hard? You aren't even getting any better! If anything you've gotten worse!_ "

"Shut up!" Maka screamed.

Her breath came out in short pants. _What is wrong with me?! I have to get it together!_ Her weight pushed Soul farther into the soft dirt and she felt the chill of his blade against her face. Her eyes closed in relief and she sighed.

"Just give me a second, Soul. Please?"  
 _  
"I suppose I could use a bit of a break too_ ," Soul thought, his eyes also shutting in response.

" _Yeah, we both could_ ," Maka thought to Soul.

Her pulse picked up as she sent out her next thought, " _we need to match our soul wavelengths_."

She felt a new wave of sweat break out on her face and she shifted, feeling the slide of metal on her cheek.

 _Maka?_ Soul felt her face caress his blade as her soul reached out to resonate with his. He reached out to her, his soul finding hers and entwining. He felt a rush of unusual emotions fill his body; unusual in that he had never felt them from her before, but he knew his own arousal enough to know this is what she felt. She didn't seem to notice, or be embarrassed by it. _Maybe the heat has gotten to her. She'll realize soon enough._

The coldness bit at her overheated face and her skin tingled where it rubbed against Soul's blade. Her head rolled and her lips brushed the metal. Back and forth, slowly she cooled her lips across his face.

They parted slightly and the tip of her tongue touched the blade. It chilled her body, bringing goosebumps to her skin. She licked a strip of the metal and her nipples hardened. Soul felt every touch to his scythe and realized she wasn't snapping out of it.

When she began to rub her groin against the snath, he changed back to his human form and landed with a thud on his back.

"Maka!"

Maka thumped on top of him, her head cradled in his neck. Soul's mouth opened to say something, anything to her, but his body was engulfed in the heat of Maka on him. His hands, which were reaching up to push her away, faltered and encircled her waist instead.

At his touch Maka came alive. She writhed closer and latched onto Soul's neck with her teeth. She bit him gently, but her tongue laved at the mark with such a ferocity Soul's hips shifted under her. She felt his filled cock on her thigh and she moved to straddle him, leaving his neck in favor for his lips.

Their souls resonated the moment their lips touched and a beautiful blue shock-wave blew out through their pressed bodies. Souls dancing in perfect harmony, the two were oblivious to their new-found power and instead relished in the touch of the other.

Soul felt the heat of Maka on his groin like a fire and his hands gripped her waist as he rolled his hips up to grind against her.

He felt her hands flutter around and realized she was trying to take her cloak off. His hands reached for the buttons of her shirt as she yanked off her tie.

Half undressed, she pulled Soul up to sit. She made quick work of his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. White hair fell across his eyes and Maka felt such a rush of lust she threw herself against his chest and her mouth took his.

At the new onslaught, Soul realized his restraint had left him. He slid her down his thighs and unbuttoned his pants, stroking his cock out of the confines of his underwear.

Consciously or not, Maka chose that moment to pull herself back to him and her wet panties slid most delightfully over Soul's shaft; he couldn't hold in the jolt of his hips.

Maka felt the insistence all the way into his soul and she broke off the fury of her mouth to take care of business elsewhere.

Quickly, she knelt up and pushed her panties to the side. Spreading her pussy, she straddled Soul's cock with her core and fucked her clit on his shaft. Soul's eye's rolled into the back of his head and he flopped back, too gone to hold himself up.

Her hand slithered between them, arching her back, she opened herself and slid onto his cock. The fullness made Maka moan and when there was no more left to take in, her pussy clenched around the obtrusion.

"Oh my god, Maka!"

At the sound of her name she opened her eyes for the first time and looked down at Soul. Her eyes grew wide as the situation dawned on her, Soul's cock twitching inside her.

"Please," he pleaded to her, "move."

She felt his cock jump again inside her and she clenched down around him and rocked her hips. Now that she had come to her senses, she moved hesitantly. Remembering the point of it all, to resonate their souls, she grew conscious of the powerful waves still emanating from their connection.

"Wow! Soul, look at that! We did it! And it's so strong, can't you feel it?!"

"All I can feel right now is my dick in you! Now, are you going to move or not?" He demanded.

Maka clenched around him again and laughed as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Oh, I'll move all right!"

She lifted herself up and slammed down on to him, making the breath that he had been holding in puff out of him. Before he could open his eyes she did it again, more gently this time and rocked against him when she had made it back down.

She fucked herself slowly while watching every expression flit across his face.

" _So beautiful,_ " she thought and his eyes snapped open. " _Oops, I forgot you could hear me. Oh well, you are, you know._ "

She didn't have to hear the words to know he thought she was beautiful too. "Fuck me, Soul. Please."

Quickly Soul stood up, holding Maka by the hips, his cock still inside her. His strong arms held her still as his hips snapped back and forth. Her arms around his neck were clutching him tight with fear, but she trusted him to not drop her and began kissing him earnestly.

Distracted by her insistent kissing, his hips lost pace and he carried her to the nearest tree. Pushing her against it, he ripped what remained of her shirt open and pushed her bra up. His mouth sucked on one of her nipples while he drove in and out of her.

The bark of the tree was catching in Maka's hair, pulling it out of her pigtails, but her mind was focused on what Soul was doing to her nipples. Feeling like she was about to burst, Maka threw her head back and let out the most delicious scream. Her body was wracked with the waves of her orgasm and all her muscles pulsated to the beat of her heart.

Soul groaned as she came, and he pumped faster, feeling his own peak right on the horizon. Her pussy fluttered with the aftershocks of her orgasm and it sent him over the edge. Pulling his cock out just in time, he pumped twice and shot his cum up her stomach and over her tits.

Together they panted, trying to catch their breath. Soul let down Maka's legs and she stood on them gently. Shaking from all the exertion, she leaned against the tree and watched Soul fetch her cloak. He laid it down in the shade, by her feet and she knelt on it graciously. Using the corner, she absently wiped the drying cum off herself.

They sat together for some time, not speaking or looking at each other, comfortable at first. Soon the adrenaline left and they were both left clear headed. Maka glanced over at Soul and caught him watching her out of the corner of his eye. She grinned at him in that way that is only hers and he laughed, giving her shoulder a little push.

"How long have we been out here," Maka wondered aloud. "We should head back."

Her stomach growled loudly and she looked away embarrassed. Soul's growled back and they both burst out in laughter.

Gathering up what remained of their clothes and straightening out the ones they were still wearing, they talked about strategy and joked about having more "practice". The sounds of their joyfulness echoed as they made their way back to the Academy to get something to eat.


End file.
